


The Next Time - imported from SSA

by danceswithgary



Category: Smallville
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-01
Updated: 2005-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-01 08:43:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithgary/pseuds/danceswithgary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>SSA Import - Most recent version is located at:  <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/23848">The Next Time</a></b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Next Time - imported from SSA

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge: CLFF24: For your story, either Lex or Clark must get pregnant by the other or both. How far you wish to develop the story is up to you. For your challenge, use one of the following lines in your story, anywhere. Line: Excuse me while I destroy your computer. Many thanks to jakrar for her beta work. The remaining mistakes are all mine.

**SSA Import - Most recent version is located at:[The Next Time](http://archiveofourown.org/works/23848)**


End file.
